Just Ask Her!
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: In History of Magic, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus start talking. Sirius just wants James to ask Lily out. Remus just wants Sirius to SHUT UP! Lily/James. the tiniest bit of RL/NT ever at the very end


**I saw the midnight showing of Half Blood Prince last night. While it was my favorite out of all of them, I do think it didn't do the book justice...if you see it you'll know what I mean. I was pretty disappointed.**

**Okay enough on that, here's a tiny one shot for you!  
**

**--**

Lily Potter stared at the back of James Potter's head once again in History of Magic. She couldn't stop staring at the rustled black hair, hoping he would turn around and show his gorgeous face.

Lily quickly snapped herself into attention when she heard Sirius snickering behind her. After silencing Sirius with a glare, she got back to not paying attention to the teacher. She instead started doodling idly on her blank parchment. Before she knew it, tiny little hearts bordered the top left corner of her paper. Lily quickly erased them with her wand, blushing madly. Unfortunately, Sirius was looking over her shoulder.

"Who are you in loooove with, Lily?" Sirius said into her ear. Lily elbowed him hard, leaving him winded for a moment.

"Shove off, Black." Lily hissed without turning around.

"Sorry." Sirius barely could force the word out. Lily was stronger than she looked!

James, who had been sitting directly in front of Lily, turned around. Lily almost fell out her chair when she looked up to find his face so close to hers. Of course, James laughed. Softly, though, but just enough to make Lily blush madly.

"You okay there, Evans?" James asked quietly. Lily nodded, embarrassed, and looked at her desk.

"Students in the back! Please listen!" Professor Binns shouted from up front. Sirius didn't pay any attention to him.

"So James, did you see Evans here staring at the back of your head?" Lily came very close to elbowing Sirius in the face. Luckily for Sirius, he narrowly avoided her elbow by hiding under his desk.

"Ahh, so you finally notice me, eh Lily?" James waggled his eyebrows. "You wanna take a ride on the Potter Carousel don't ya?"

"The Potter Carousel? Really, James? I'd think you could come up with something better considering you think you're the best thing since sliced bread." Lily pretended to take notes, so she didn't notice James' confused look.

"Best thing since sliced bread? Hmmm, I wouldn't say THAT but I'm pretty close..." Lily looked up to see James wink at her before turning back around.

"Oh, he _winked _at you! Let's all squeal!" Sirius did an extremely fake girly squeal, earning strange looks from students nearby. Which includes Remus who was on his right.

"Oh my God, Sirius, shut up. I swear, you are the most annoying person ever when you try." Remus was writing down a few notes every once in a while, but most of what Professor Binns was saying he already knew.

"Make me, Remmy oh smart one!"

"Shut up, Sirius." James and Lily whispered at the same time. James smiled at Lily.

"Great minds think alike."

"Sure."

"Just ask her out already!" Sirius groaned. "She finally likes you, James, you big prat! Just ask her out!"

By this time a few people had told them to shut up and one person actually pulled his wand out and pointed it to Sirius. Of course, Professor Binns doesn't notice THAT but he is bothered by conversation.

"Sirius, shut UP!" James and Lily hissed angrily. They both were blushing deeply and avoiding each other's gaze.

"Remus, I'm right! Tell 'em I'm right, Remus! REMUS!" Sirius whined. Remus almost smacked him.

"I swear to God if you don't SHUT. UP. I will personally see that you can't move for a whole month." Remus glared at Sirius. Why was everyone hating on him? He was just trying to bring peace and happiness to Hogwarts. And to himself. When James ain't happy, nobody happy. Sirius didn't like this.

"So Lily, are you doing anything this weekend?" James asked casually in front of Sirius and Remus, who froze when they heard him.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Sirius was about to scream for them to hurry up, but Remus was giving him a look that made him wish he would never see it again.

"I was wondering if you would want to join me for dinner in the kitchens." James turned around, hopeful. Sirius was biting his clenched fist. Remus was leaning forward, interested.

"Sure. I'd like that." Lily smiled. Sirius screamed, getting annoyed looks from the whole class and a detention from Professor Binns. Remus just looked a tad bit happier, unlike James who looked like he just won the Quidditch World Cup. Lily looked like she was trying to hide how happy she was.

While Sirius was doing a mini-victory dance later that night for 'getting the two love-birds together', James was sitting in front of the fire talking with the girl he'd been eyeing for seven years. Remus just sat by, reading the paper. He was happy for them, he really was. He just couldn't get his mind off a certain pink haired fifth year...

**--**

**In my stories, I like to have Tonks and Remus closer in age so they can be in Hogwarts together. Well, at least when writing in Marauder era I do :D. I had to add that last sentence because I'm angry at the lack of Tonks/Remus in the HBP movie.  
**


End file.
